Especial Halloween: Madohomu
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un mini fic acerca de esta linda pareja en estas fechas octubrinas Advertencia: UA, No Rebellion


Era noche de Halloween en Mitakihara donde la noche era tranquila, la noche de Brujas donde millares de personas salían con sus disfraces a las calles para pedir montones de dulces. Irónicamente en ese día habían asesinatos e incluso relacionados a las puellas magi pero al pasar de un año después de la derrota de Walpurgis todo se volvió tranquilo pero había alerta de brujas en otras ciudades donde bandadas locales de mahou shojo se encargaban de los espectros.

Madoka usó su modo puella magi pero combinado con un vestido negro entraba con emoción al apartamento de su compañera sentimental Homura, la joven planeaba ir de junta con su amada heroína para realizar como cualquier pareja, familia o amigos… Simplemente tener dulces hasta morir de diabetes, bueno no del todo literal.

La pelirrosada entró no sin antes tocar pero giró el tomo al ver que una sombra blanca estaba rondando en frente de la pequeña sala del recinto, dio unos pasos mientras un aire de preocupación rondaba por su mente

-Homura-chan, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

La mencionada se giró frente a la ojirroja, era la viajera del tiempo que usaba una especie de sotana blanca aunque las mangas eran largas aunque exageradas, una capucha que le cubría sus caras mientras su posición era como la de cualquier fantasma pero su andar era muy torpe.

La morena estaba teniendo problemas para ver a su chica a lo cual se alzaba la capucha a lo cual la joven de cabello rosa acudió en su ayuda

-Ah, hola Madoka, que bueno que llegaste- Intentó caminar aunque se tropieza por poco- Es que encontré esa sotana en una caja de mi habitación, ¿Qué piensas?

-Bien, veamos… Un disfraz de fantasma, ¿Eh?- Miró con detenimiento a su amada conociendo a su chica Homura sabría que trataría de hacer cambios aunque del todo bueno e incluso las causas de eso eran sonrojos en el rostro y cumplidos sobretodo el usar la parte "Eres linda".

-Bien… Te ves linda como es pero... Tal vez… ¿No crees que ese disfraz sea un poco o demasiado simple?

-¿Acaso es tan malo?

-No, no lo es…- De pronto se le prendió el bombillo, dio un puñetazo sobre la palma de su otra mano- Oye, creo que tengo una idea, lo siento por esto pero...

Le bajó la capucha por un momento tapándole la visión a su amada pero debía darle su propio toque, era bueno ir de fantasma o Casparín pero sin nada añadido era monótono y sin gracia. Madoka alistó un marcador y unas tijeras, comenzó cortando una parte de la capucha y las mangas largas, dibujó unos ojos y una boca al muy estilo Tim Burton, añadió botones y bolsillos en el pecho aunque le exigía que no arruinara su labor

-Quédate quieto por un momento, ¿Vale?

-¡Oye!

-Por favor no te quejes

Finalmente la ojirroja acompañó a su amada al espejo donde la joven quedó sorprendida y quizás enrojecida al ver el pequeño esfuerzo de su pequeña diosa o su angelito como la llamaba

-Cariño, ¿Qué es?

-¡Listo y hecho Homura-chan!...- Se acercó un poco para indagar- Ah, espero que esto no se vea raro en ti, digo ya que...

La azabache se volteó mientras estaba roja de la emoción aparte de una sonrisa llena de felicidad, no había tenido una emoción similar desde aquellas líneas del tiempo donde una y otra vez intentaba salvar la vida como el futuro de ese pequeño ser, pareciera que desde que venció a Walpurgis sentía como si se abriera de nuevo al mundo

-¡No no, no eso! Esto es realmente lindo… Gracias- Ladeó su mirada mientras la más pequeña dibujaba una sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento

-¿De Verdad mi vida? ¡Me alegro de que te guste!... Miró de nuevo el disfraz… Creo que un toque no era lo suficientemente llamativo

-Hmm… ¿Te importaría si agrego una o dos cosas más?

-Eh, ¿Hay más?

-Pero antes debes cerrar los ojos, y no hagas trampa, ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes- La chica hizo caso y unos dos minutos volvió a mirar su reflejo donde un lindo y resonado añadido rojo brillaba en su prenda, una cinta amarrada a la capucha y otra usada como corbata. A su lado su amada estaba con el cabello suelto, en eso la viajera se quedó absorta ante tal sacrificio que hizo su ángel

-¡Bien! Creo que ya estamos listos- Sonreía mientras acercaba su cabeza al brazo de su heroína-Estoy segura de que vas a conseguir toneladas de caramelos. Bueno entonces, mejor voy a buscar algo para arreglar mi cabello, nos vemos-

-¡Espera! ¿No son estas tus...?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Está bien, las recogeré después de la fiesta.- La pequeña pelirrosa se acercó de manera infantil para rodear el cuello con sus brazos, un besito era mejor prueba de cuanto la amaba, pero no se preocupen, nuestras dos tortolitas hicieron sus cositas no por nada su relación llevaba casi un año.

-Así que hasta que termine esta noche de Halloween, por favor cuídalos bien, ¿De acuerdo?- Unió sus labios con los de su chica ojimorada la cual trató de usar a lo torpe ese lado badass con el que se lucía en cada batalla, ya saben algunas veces usaba el "Soy muy seria e inexpresiva" para parecer una chica cool y quizás una treta de llamar la atención

-Sí... Por supuesto, los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario

La pelirrosa se rió por lo bajo lo mismo que su viajera a lo cual se despidieron aunque la pelirrosa le encomendó su Soul Gem, por si las cosas se tornaban feas ya que habían rumores de una guerra entre chicas mágicas, Homura no era tan ingenua ya que en todo peligro era perspicaz y atenta como dispuesta a dar una buena pelea si era necesario.

Una mano en la mejilla de su chica como una mirada seria pero comprensiva y atenta daban a entender que las cosas irían por buen camino, la chica sin titubear se fue a las afueras mientras la morena seguía viéndose en el espejo sobre todo en las cintas rojas de su amada

"Siento como si cayera en un fondo cuando se trata de Madoka… O quizás viajar por esas líneas me hizo olvidar muchas, no, demasiadas cosas"- Miró las dos cintas- "Todo este tiempo me enfoqué tanto en ella me hizo olvidar todo a mi alrededor como si todo se volviese raro como desconocido".

Sonrió no sin antes desfilar un poco su renovado atuendo

"En verdad sus cintas me lucen muy bien, supongo que eso es a lo que llaman una gran muestra de amor… Bueno, eso es mucho mejor que mi viejo atuendo, era bonito pero las alas negras me incomodaban mucho y aparte…- Unos amargos recuerdos inundaban su mente

"Lástima que Rebellion fue una vil basura, por culpa de Urobuchi y de esa horrible Rebuild 3 de Evangelion, perdimos buena parte del fandom, recibí críticas y amenazas, casi arruino mi vida amorosa y aparte perdimos terreno con Love Live… Aunque debo admitir que Honoka y sus musas supieron lucir por su cuenta y en verdad es elogiable, por eso ella y sus amigas ganaron mis respetos"

De pronto sacó su móvil donde sonaba cierto molesto tono de llamada

"Excepto Nico Yazawa y Maki Nishikino… Por alguna razón me causa desagrado al verlas, sobre todo ese meme malo del Nico Nico Niii…"

De pronto unos sonaron a lo cual la badass no dudó en transformarse, en menos enfundó su arma con tal de volar a ese quien sea que sea pero no debió meterse donde no le importaba… Quedó congelada como sorprendida al ver a su conocida persona

-Oh, Homura… Cariño, olvidé mencionar esto pero Mami-san y las demás ya están afuera así que, si estás lista entonces tal vez...- Madoka miraba como Homura estaba con cara de idiota mientras apuntaba con su arma pero ahora su vestuario era mucho más genial, era como una versión suya de Asassin´s Creed sobre todo con ese chaleco con capucha

\- Amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La morena volvió a la realidad mientras guardaba el arma en su escudo para volver a su estado normal mientras sonreía como tonta incluyendo las gotas anime sobre su cabeza

-¡Lo siento mi vida! ¡Voy de inmediato!... Eh, déjame alistarme un poco...

-Eso no importa, no hay necesidad de apurarte- La chica miraba detenidamente a su heroína

"No importa si sea esa badass o esa chica torpe, siempre ella será mi Homura… Nada en ella ha cambiado y aparte es tan linda aunque cada vez que la veo pelear contra una bruja se ve muy sexy… Y quizás algo muy caliente… Creo que esta noche no comeré dulces"

-¡Homura tienes algo en tu espalda!- Gritó alterada

-¿Ah sí? ¡¿Qué es?! ¿Un beso de bruja?

-Tienes mi mirada, cariño… Grrr- Guiñó el ojo dando a entender que la mejor noche era después de los disfraces y los dulces, después de todo esa sexy chica mágica era el mejor premio que la vida le hubiese dado… Y lo gozaría de muy buena pero placentera manera sea estando arriba o abajo (Ustedes saben a qué me refiero)

quiero darle todos los dulces

ella es linda


End file.
